Living Color
by brokenbottleaurora
Summary: Snapshots from of the life and many colors of Nymphadora Tonks


**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

Living Color

When she was a very young child, Nymphie was passionate about one thing: flying on her toy broom. Her father would shadow her all over the back garden, afraid she would tumble off, as her mother sat on the back porch laughing at the pair. She dreamed of playing Quidditch when she grew up and soaring around on the fastest broom money could buy. Nymphie was at her happiest when she was zipping around with her long braid trailing behind her, mirroring the clear blue sky she adored.

As she grew older and the First Wizarding War rapidly approached its boiling point, Nymphadora's family tried to hide the worst of the carnage from their only daughter. But with such a dramatic death toll and pandemic fear, even her eight-year-old ears caught enough whispered warnings and hushed prayers to understand. The worse things got, the darker and heavier Nymphadora wore her hair, until she had a thick, untamable mane as inky as her mother's family name.

Everything changed on October 31st, 1981. Dora was confused. She heard shouts of joy and the parties her neighbors were throwing, but her own mother wept. Gently, Andromeda sat her daughter down and showed her a picture of her dear friends, the Potters. She explained how the terrible He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had killed James and how Lily had died to protect her son, Harry. Dora wasn't sure that she could ever be that brave, but she liked to think she could. Dora's hair stayed a vibrant rusty orange until the next Halloween, a young girl's tribute to Lily Potter's loyalty and love.

A few years later, the Sorting Hat at Hogwarts knew exactly where to put Tonks, Nymphadora- "HUFFLEPUFF!" Her bravery and creativity were great, but they were easily outweighed by her astounding loyalty and sense of fairness. Professor McGonagall plucked the ancient hat off her head, and Miss Tonks slid off the stool. As she headed for her house table, her curls turned a bright canary. The badgers roared their approval, and Miss Tonks knew that she'd fit right in.

Beater Tonks met Charlie Weasley on the Hogwarts Express her first year. They'd been fast friends, bonding easily over a love of Quidditch despite being in different houses. When the young man had admitted his favorite color was a lurid violet (a bit girly if you asked his brothers), she kept his secret and mentally filed it away. They each made their house Quidditch teams fourth year, and Charlie was a nervous wreck before the Slytherin/Gryffindor opening match, afraid of disappointing everyone. As the game kicked off, Charlie spotted a shock of unruly purple hair in the sea of crimson and emerald. Charlie grinned, reminded that no matter the outcome he'd always have a friend. Every match for the rest of their Hogwarts years, Beater Tonks had shocking purple hair- even when the badgers played the lions. She was a good Quidditch player but an even better friend.

By the time she finished training, bubblegum pink was Auror Tonks' go-to hair color. Life was already too dark, too predictable, too… normal. Pink hair was her way of spicing up her own life and spreading cheer to those around her. She didn't mind the stares when she went out- old witches huddled on Diagon Alley, whispers of "odd girl", "unnatural" and "why not a nicer color". That just made Auror Tonks smile- life was too short for dreary normality. She'd bring Light to the wizarding world in as many ways as she could, either with her wand or her wacky hair colors.

Despite the general aura of despair, Dora Lupin was happier than she'd ever been. She loved her husband truly and deeply. He adored her, and he never asked her to change anything for him. He just appreciated her for whatever she looked like on any given day. On their honeymoon, he could only stare in awe at her strands of spun silver and gold sparkling in the coastal sun. He loved the forest green pixie cut she used for the Order's rural recon missions. On their infrequent date nights, her hair would be in waist length waves and match their deep burgundy wine. Sometimes she sprouted a long white Dumbledore-esque beard, and he just laughed (and once cursed when he woke up to that sight in bed with him). When overwhelmed with affection for her lover, her locks warmed to match his amber eyes. As she snuggled her son, her hair would change to match his, no matter the hue.

But Dora Lupin could not escape the terror of the battle raging outside her door. She coped with the fear by making her everyday hair lovely and wild. It cycled through every bright and beautiful color she knew- ruby, copper, cerulean, emerald, lilac, fuchsia. Shortly after their wedding, Remus asked her why she changed colors so much. Dora Lupin just smiled sadly at him. She knew, as did he, that their futures were uncertain and perilous. How do you tell the ever-hopeful love of your life that you are trying to enjoy these raucous colors while you still can?

On the dirty gray floor of Hogwarts, the last of her magic faded from her body. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin's hair morphed back to her natural, quiet mousy brown that no one had seen for many years. As her soul drifted toward the beyond, she looked back at her body and smiled. It had been a vibrant, rich life. But it was time to bring a riot of color with her on the next great adventure.

te mutunga

 **AN: Hey, y'all! I've been reading FF for a few years now, but I'm very new to writing it. I'd really appreciate it you'd read and review. Beta'd by the wonderful hermionespolyjuice!**


End file.
